dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Juicy
"Iceslide, I saved you some tuna, but, uh... I ate it" — Juicy in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 Juicy is a plump orange and white tom with yellow eyes. Wears a red collar. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Juicy is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a cat outside the clans. - Chapter 3 Iceslide sneaks out of camp to see his kittypet friends, wondering how they are. He hasn't seen them in moons. When Iceslide jumps up onto a fence in twolegplace, he notes that Truffle and the other kittypets taught him how to master this skill. After Parrot surprises Iceslide, he tells him that everyone is at Juicy's house today. They go there and find Juicy laying on his back on a lawnchair contently. Princess, Violet, and Dime are with him. Parrot calls out to Juicy and says "look who I found", and Juicy rolls over and greets Iceslide, saying long time no see. He later says that he saved Iceslide some tuna, but guiltily adds that he ate it. Iceslide purrs that he isn't surprised. As Iceslide catches up with the others, he notes that though he shouldn't be hanging out with kittypets, he'd grown quite fond of them, and they know him better than his own clanmates. He also feels more comfortable with them. He notes that Juicy is kind. At sunset, Iceslide reluctantly leaves twolegplace. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide is forced to go on patrol, he's frustrated and thinks about how he could have spent the evening with Juicy, Parrot, Dime, Princess, and Violet. - Chapter 7 Iceslide goes to twolegplace to Juicy's yard and finds him lounging on the lawnchair. Violet and Parrot are laying near him. After Iceslide greets Violet, Juicy rolls over to see him, and Iceslide says hi. Juicy returns the greeting and yawns as he asks how life is in the forest. Iceslide says as well as it can be. When Iceslide is confused by Parrot's behavior, Juicy is amused as he explains that it's a catnip toy that Parrot's twolegs gave him, noting that he's been all over it all day. When Iceslide starts sniffing it, Juicy chuckles, saying "there he goes". He and Parrot watch and laugh at Iceslide as he gets high. After it wears off, Iceslide tells Juicy and Parrot that the stuff is great. After speaking alone with Violet, Iceslide asks her to tell Juicy and Parrot that he says bye. - Chapter 8 Icepaw crouches by the river, his heart aching. He notes that it's only been one day, and he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, all of them. He wonders what they're doing. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he notes that he'd been an apprentice for just over a moon, and staying away from twolegplace had nearly driven him mad. He misses Violet and his other friends deeply. While on a hunting patrol, Iceslide considers going to twolegplace. His paws long to run there to Violet, to Juicy, and all his good friends. But he decides he can't take the risk. He looks toward twolegplace longingly, silently vowing that he'll find a way to get back to them as soon as possible. - Chapter 10 When Iceslide is laying awake in his nest, he wonders if the other kittypets miss him. - Chapter 12 Iceslide goes to twolegplace with Lilynose. They slip under the fence and into Juicy's yard. They find him laying on his lawnchair, his head rested on his paws. When he sees them, his head shoots up, his eyes widening as he exclaims Iceslide's name. He leaps down clumsily from the chair and pads over to them. Iceslide purrs a greeting and steps forward to bump heads with him, saying it's so good to see him again. Juicy purrs and steps back, sitting down and staring at him happily as he asks where he's been, as they've all been quite worried. After Parrot arrives, Lilynose takes several steps back, staring at the kittypets anxiously. Iceslide tells her it's okay, wondering why she would be afraid of two harmless kittypets. She slowly pads forward, and he introduces her as one of his clanmates. Juicy's eyes gleam as he asks if she's someone special, and Parrot chuckles. Lilynose seems embarrassed and looks at Iceslide shyly, but he quickly says no, amused as he says she's just a friend. Juicy purrs that any friend of Iceslide's is a friend of his and purrs, commenting that Lilynose's nose is as pink as a lily, guessing that's why she's called that. Lilynose purrs dryly and says yes, seeming uncomfortable as she says it's nice to meet him. Juicy tells Iceslide that he just had some tuna, flicking his tail to his bowl and adding that there's more left if he wants any. Iceslide brightens and says "Yes, please!", eagerly digging in. When he finishes, he tells Juicy that they're on their way to Violet's, apologizing for not being able to stay, as they need to get going. Juicy nods, and Parrot says they'll go with him. Iceslide hesitates, really wanting to see Violet alone, but figures since Lilynose is already there, they might as well come too. They go to Violet's yard, but don't see her. Juicy sniffs the grass, saying he's sure she's around here somewhere. When Iceslide calls for her and can't find her, Juicy guesses she must be locked inside and says he'll go try to find her. He turns to Iceslide and tells him to stay here, purring that they can surprise her, then padding away. After Iceslide swims, Juicy calls Iceslide, and sees the kittypet racing toward him, telling him to look who he found. Violet is bounding behind Juicy, her eyes joyful when she sees Iceslide. When Lilynose runs off, Iceslide looks back at Juicy and the others, telling them he has to go and touching his nose to Violet's before running off. After Lilynose is killed by a monster, Juicy and Violet help Iceslide carry her body as far as the RiverClan border. From there, Iceslide goes alone. - Chapter 14 Iceslide goes to Juicy's yard and sees that he's not out on the patio where he usually is. He sees that Juicy's chair has a layer of snow and notes that kittypets probably don't like the snow, they want to stay inside where it's warm and dry. He figures that Juicy must be in his nest. - Chapter 16 Iceslide and Bone Shred are leading the rogues through twolegplace when Juicy, Violet, and Parrot round the corner of a fence and run into them. Bone Shred and many of his cats hiss and arch their backs, and the kittypets are alarmed. Iceslide looks at Bone Shred anxiously at tells him it's okay, and he knows them. Beside Parrot, Juicy looks frozen. Iceslide promises his friends that there's nothing to be afraid of, and as Bone Shred's fur flattens, he introduces him and explains that he's leading he and his cats to a new place to live. Bone Shred rumbles a greeting and says they're just passing through. The kittypets don't respond, looking nervous. Iceslide insists that they're fine, explaining why Bone Shred wears his skull and that he nor any of the others will hurt them. Iceslide tells his friends that they need to go now, blinking warmly at them and saying "see you". Juicy and Parrot hurry away. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide sees a strange clear sheet of ice in the wall of Violet's twoleg nest, he remembers that Juicy once called it a "window". When Iceslide looks through the window and sees Violet asleep on a cushion, he notes that it's like the ones he's seen Juicy and Princess using before. - Chapter 21 After meeting with Bone Shred, Iceslide says he'd better get going, as he wants to visit the kittypets and warn them about the rogues. He begins padding away when Bone Shred calls him, and he looks over his shoulder. Bone Shred says that his loyalty should stay with him. Iceslide blinks, puzzled and wondering what's wrong with being friends with the kittypets. For a moment, he isn't sure what to say. Then he responds that his loyalty is to all of his friends. - Chapter 22 Not long after they get back to camp, Iceslide goes straight to twolegplace. He has to warn his friends about Bone Shred and his rogues. He doesn't know if any are still lingering around here, and the thought of something happening to Violet fills him with dread. He goes to Juicy's yard and calls for him, but sees no sign of his friend. When his calls are answered by silence, he sighs and hurries onward. Parrot tells Iceslide that a bunch of the rogues came back, and they killed Juicy, split his stomach open. Iceslide lets out a sob of grief and hangs his head, saying he's so sorry. Parrot says that the rogues told them they did it to thank him for his help. When Iceslide sees Violet, he asks if he's okay, adding that he's so sorry about Juicy and Princess. Violet nods, her eyes filled with sadness as she says she'll be okay. - Chapter 23 When Poisoned Sap has Iceslide pinned, she tells him that they have everything they need here, they just needed to get some cats out of their way. She tells Iceslide that she took care of that fat kittypet friend of his, her eyes glittering as she says that the soft furball didn't put up much of a fight. Iceslide is furious, knowing it's Juicy, and growls angrily. - Chapter 29 Juicy is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that he could have lived out the rest of his days lounging in his yard. - Quotes "Iceslide, I saved you some tuna, but, uh... I ate it." -Juicy in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "His twolegs gave him that catnip toy. He's been all over it all day." -Juicy to Iceslide about Parrot in "Beyond the River", chapter 7 - "Well, any friend of Iceslide's is a friend of mine. Your nose is pink as a lily. I guess that's why they call you that. I'm Juicy." -Juicy to Lilynose in "Beyond the River", chapter 12 Gallery juicy.JPG|Juicy's design Character Development and Origins Juicy was created as a fun kittypet OC around 2012. He was first described as a plump orange tom with white paws, muzzle, and underbelly, with green eyes. He wore a red collar. He is noted to be firm, chubby, and a bit large. In an early description, he is described as a plump thick furred bright orange tom with white paws, a fluffy white tipped tail, white muzzle, underbelly, chest, and green eyes. He wears a red collar. juicysheet.JPG catlist2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Kittypet cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Toms